Breaking Out Of The Coop
by Ififall
Summary: Different ending to "Forever Blue" What if Jimmy had found Coop just in time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This ending is different. I've use Surname's a lot. Coop's father is more supportive.

"Don't forget that"

Jimmy clung onto the radio tightly. He urged Thompson the rookie to hurry up, he could feel Coop fading with each screech of the tyres on the pavement. If anything happened to Coop...Jimmy shook his head absent mindedly. He couldn't afford to think like that, Coop would hate him for it. At the same time, he resented his...whatever, his partner, that was the right word. Coop always looked on the bright side, even when he was grabbed by the dark. It was easy for him. He didn't have a wife he'd known forever, three kids that were proud their daddy was a cop. Coop was crazy if he thought Bruno could leave the people who depended on him. But at the same time, Coop depended on him now. Yeah, he was crazy, foolish and headstrong, but his time was running out and they had to help him. Thompson didn't even have time to pull up when Bruno got out of the car. "Call back up" Bruno ordered as his body freaked out when it realised his feet was stepping on glass. "Stay here Bruno" The rookie piped up. "You're not covered" "Get an ambulance too" Bruno said as the image of Coop's lifeless body caused him to sprint. Looking around for any signs of the perp, he failed, but gently touched his partner's arm to feel any pulse. "mmm..." Coop mummured as he felt fingers on his wrist. _"Coop it's me" _Bruno whispered. "You're gonna be OK" Coop moved his eyes across the car interior and twitched as he forced his neck to turn. "Don't move" Bruno warned as Thompson gave him the OK Sign. "You're gonna be fine" Bruno repeated. "I know" Coop replied breathlessly as Bruno's smile almost took his pain away but it came back with fury and made him feel faint.

The next thing Coop knew he was in a hospital bed. He could feel pain in his chest and near his ribs, a cute little nurse changed his bandages, but nurse's uniforms didn't do it for him. To his surprise, his father briskly walked through the door and paused as he walked towards his bed. His dark officer uniform a worrying contrast to the bright lights and white hospital walls. Coop used humor to break the iceberg between them. "Come finish me off pop?" He asked, putting his arm over the sheet. "How are you?" His father asked as if he were inquiring about a dog, and a mutt at that. "Your mother's driving me crazy with worry" "So that's why you're here? To report back to mom?" Coop asked, looking at the tag on his wrist. It looked like the hospital would have to be his new pop, his real one didn't give a shit. His father smoothed down his sleeves and gave him an offer that he knew he couldn't refuse. "Your mother wants you back home, with us" "Pop, I'm a grown man" Coop reminded him, determined that he wasn't gonna be an invalid. "Who's going to pay for your medic bills huh? You've been shot. You can't even use the toilet by yourself" His father explained but his son only had two words in response. "I'll manage" They both knew what that meant, and his father was never going to let that happen. "Now you've got a second chance, you're gonna see sense son, things are gonna change" He stepped back and walked away, while the nurse who was lingering outside came back in to re-adjust the patient's drip.

Brogan walked out the door, having said very little but felt physically exhausted all the same. It was ironic, the very thing that made him and his son so alike was the same thing that was keeping them apart. At home, he could focus, if Coop was around family, he could get a good head on his shoulders. Return back to the force, be labelled a hero, girls loved heroes. Coop had always been a good looking boy, one of his father's traits obviously. He could have any girls he wanted instead of being stalked by that...thing. Brogan barely had time to push that thought away until he saw that problem right in front of him. Bruno rushed up to him, trying to look presentable. "Sir can I go in?" He looked at the door and Brogan looked at him as if even glancing at his son's room was a crime. "Don't Sir me. How dare you" "Excuse me?" Bruno asked. "Get out of my sight. This...this is your fault" Bruno looked at him confused. "Sir I found him, called for back-up" "That's not what I meant and you know it" Brogan scathed. "You drag my son into your sickness and then you have the nerve to step foot in here. Everything about you disgusts me Bruno. He doesn't want to see you"

"Did he say that?" Bruno asked, knowing that he didn't, daring his father to say otherwise. "He doesn't have to. I know my son" Brogan told him with certainty, but was annoyed at the pang of doubt he felt. Bruno had no choice. With one last glance at Coop's door, he walked down the corridor. He hoped that Coop could sense him here, a bond like theirs was untouchable, he just wanted to see Coop's face, but now he would just have to keep it in his head like he always did. Brogan knew that in order to gain his son's trust, he'd have to take things slowly. Actually talk to him when he got in from work, encourage the family to eat together, try to treat his son like normal, then introduce him to every classy girl he could find. Bruno was a pervert, and Brogan would make sure he'd get what was coming. As soon as his son got on his feet he'd never have to see that scum again. Brogan would make sure of that. Bruno meanwhile had other plans. He got home and took a shower, his wife painfully unaware of the hell he'd been through in the last few hours. "The kids made brownies" She told him. "I told them to stop licking the bowl, the eggs will make them sick..." "An officer got shot tonight...it was bad" He blurted out, and his wife didn't have the courage to ask who "this cop" was. "Is he...?" His wife asked. "No" Bruno said quickly. "He's in hospital" His wife nodded. "How is he?" She asked. "I'm gonna find out" He said with a steely determination that troubled her. She put her hand up his damp T-shirt and ran her fingers down her husband's back. "You OK?" She asked, nudging herself against him. Bruno patted her lightly but her feminine curves couldn't take his mind off Coop. Coop never nudged himself on him like that, he just took him in with a warm smile, while they ended up collasping into one another, and now Bruno had fallen so deep and so, hard, he couldn't get out, and the truth was, he didn't want to.

"How do you feel Jimmy?" His wife asked, wondering if her husband would be up all night, for the wrong reasons. Bruno kissed his wife's forehead but laid still as Coop's words took over him.

"Lucky" He replied with a secret smile. "Just real lucky"


	2. Do you Take Sorrow In Cash

It made him sick. Being back home. Turning back the clock like nothing had changed. Walking back into his mother's arms on crutches, her smile plastic, the warmth of her hug was drained by the chill in her eyes. She'd never be the same again. "Coop sit down son, you've got ownership of the remote for now" Brogan said, gently digging his son in the back while he went in the kitchen with his wife to make tea. Coop flicked through channels but it didn't matter what was on the screen, explosions, women giving birth or a dog playing the piano, every time he blinked he saw Jimmy's smile, the way Jimmy walked, the panic in Jimmy's eyes everytime they stood next to each other. Jesus. He didn't want Jimmy in an early grave from being scared to death. Jim had three kids to look after, and right now Coop couldn't be the forth. Brogan peeped his head around the corner to see what his son was doing. Taking the tea in he noticed the awkward look in his son's eye and realised where he needed to go. "You need the bathroom son?" Brogan asked. Coop nodded, too embarrased to speak. His father took charge and hoisted him onto his crutches. Their bathroom was small, but Brogan waited until his son was in the right position before taking his crutches and holding them to his chest. Coop wondered why his father hadn't waited outside until he came back out and his father passed him the crutches with a smile. "Out with it pop" Coop said as he watched his hands. "Don't worry son, when you've got a good wife to take care of you she'll be doing this" "Great, something for her to look forward to" Coop joked.

By dinner, things seemed to be more relaxed. His sister dumped the kids on the babysitter to come over, no hug, a squeeze of the shoulder and repeatedly thanking god that he was OK. "Time to start afresh now" She told him with a patronizing grin. Coop wondered how many years it would take for his family to get over the disgust of what he'd done. His wounds were still painful but healing, his crutches were almost a want intead of a need. Laying in bed thinking about lying in his own bed in his own apartment, he was taken out of fantasy by the cling of glasses being put together. "Son?" Brogan asked. "Pop you ever heard of knocking?" Coop asked as his father made himself welcome and sat on his bed. In his hand were two crystal drinking glasses and he put them on the drawer. He searched in his pocket before taking out the scotch. "No wondered you waited till ma was asleep" Coop said with a grin, remembering the last time they had did this and woke up with hangovers. "What you celebrating Pop?" "_We_, son, _we_" Brogan said, taking the cap off the bottle and pouring the scotch out. "I've been talking son, to the guys at the precinct. They know that you were under a lot of stress at work, officers were giving you a tough time. Anyway, I had a talk with Mcree, let everyone know you're on the mend, and they all want you back on the force" "Yeah right" Coop said sarcastically remembering the fight he nearly got into on the fateful painfull day, not to mention the fact that Mcree was the most selfish dirtiest son of a bitch/ boss he'd ever have. "To formalise things, you'll just need to go in, just so you can say you're healthy" "Pop I've been shot" Coop said bluntly as his father passed him a glass of "forgetful juice" "Healthy ain't the best way to describe me" "Son, in a couple of months you'll be fine. If it was up to your mother, she'd keep you here forever, but you and I both know that's not what you want" Coop put his head against the headboard refusing to nod but knowing his father was right.

"You know what I want Pop?" He said to Brogan, who didn't feel like he could breathe. "Mcree in Poland, Jamaica, the arctic, anywhere away from me" Coop explained. His father let a quiet sigh out. "Son, when you're back at work, you'll have so much on, Mcree will be a memory. "God I hope so...Pop, I know you like him, but..." Coop began. "Look, why don't we go out tomorrow?" "I'm a little too tender to be doing bar backflips Pop" Coop said, but wondered what his father was thinking. "After I get back, we could go for a little stroll. Get a coffee, come on, you need the fresh air" Brogan said, taking the half empty glass away from his son. "I guess" Coop said. With a nod Brogan left, pleased he could put his plan into action.

Even though walking still hurt his lower back, as soon as he breathed in the air, felt his feet on his parents street, Coop was pleased that his dad had dragged him off his ass. They walked to a coffee place near a local park. Coop looked around at the customers, he saw no one he recognised. His father got the coffees and Coop was enjoying licking the froth from his lips when he realised his dad got three drinks. He was about to mention it when he saw a woman slowly walking over to his father. She tapped him on the back and he grinned. "Ahh Jenny" He said, looking at his son. "I've told you about my son, everyone calls him Coop" "Yes, Hi Coop" Jenny said, making it sound like she'd known Coop all his life. "Jenny's a secretary at Precinct twenty Five, she heard about how brave you were" His father said, pulling Jenny's chair out.

"How have you been?" Jenny asked, looking more concerned than she should have. "Great" Coop said, the need to reject people's pity taking over his common sense. "It must be so hard for you... maybe, you could tell me about it sometime" Jenny said, sipping her coffee delicately, while tapping her other hand on the table. "Coop's free Friday, aren't you son? Me and your mother will be seeing Reg and Sandra, so you kids can talk" Coop gritted his teeth and Jenny thanked them both before having to take a cab back to work. Less than a meter away from Jenny's cab a proud but distant father was walking with his wife. Coop's father was in the middle of ordering another coffee when Coop was already up on his crutches and people were parting like the tides so that they didn't bump into him. With a coffee to go his father charged after him. "Coop, be careful son you don't need another injury" Coop nodded. "But running round in circles with "Jenny" is fine" "What's that supposed to mean?" Brogan asked. "Pop I've got my head screwed on. I'll take my old job, my old life, but come on, blind dates?"

"Son, Jenny's a beautiful girl" Brogan said, wrapping his coat around his chest. "Pop, when I'm ready I'm ready" "Coop don't play that card with me" His father bellowed. "Why not Pop?" Coop asked taking his hand out of his crutch and letting it fall to the ground. "It's the only card I've got" "Coop I know your body's a little bruised right now, but get your head out of your ass" Brogan said as he saw someone walking towards them. "I'm not gonna let you ruin your life over..." Coop felt a shadow by feet. He thought it was a stray cat or something until the shadow stood up ran a hand through neatly brushed brown hair and picked up Coop's crutch and ran the metallic hoop through Coop's hand.

Coop's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. Brogan's teeth clashed so hard against his tongue he could feel the the blood ooze between his lips. Despite being outside on streets screaming with horns and covered in dog crap, Jimmy felt like he was home. He reached out and touched Coop's coat. Coop wanted the ground to open up but kept standing like he always did.

"Your crutch is a little shaky" Jimmy said staring down at the metal to distract himself from the beautiful portrait of Coop's face.

"It's OK Coop" Jimmy said feeling jealous of Jimmy's crutches. "I've got ya"


	3. Panic Contact

Coop's mother Laura washed the plate so hard she almost broke it. She stood over the sink rolling her eyes, glad that her husband couldn't see her frustration. "Honey, Coop's getting better by the second" She told her husband who was stabbing his fork into a slice of cucumber. "We can't put him under lock and key" "The hell we can't" Brogan said. He'd do whatever it took, for his son's sake. His son wasn't going to be a laughing stock for anyone. "So Jimmy, gave him back his crutch, what else did you want him to do?" Laura asked taking the dishcloth off the rack to dry her hands. "Nothing...Just stay away" Brogan told his wife with a look that told her to be quiet. He noticed her leaning over the sink, he tugged her arm and noticed that she looked pale. "You taken the pills?" He asked. "No, I will though" She said as he left and got them, putting them near the salt and pepper.

Coop's work date was getting closer. Brogan didn't even have to wash his son both to their relief, and Coop was wiping his entrance wounds without any hassle. It was time to chuck Jimmy out like a stray cat at a roasted lunch. Brogan gave Mcree strict orders that if Jimmy was even thinking about putting up a fight, everyone would know his dirty little secret. Mcree called Jimmy in a little disgusted, a little nervous. If Jimmy was one of these perverts, he could try it on with anyone. He calmed himself down as Jimmy knocked on the door. "Come in" "Sir, you asked for me?" Jimmy asked, shutting the door and waiting before he was told to sit down. Mcree shuffled a few papers to make it look like he was busy. "Bruno, take a seat" Mcree looked at the young man and wondered if the gossips got it wrong. Coop he could believe, but Jimmy? As much as Brogan was gonna fight his son's corner Mcree could see Coop forcing Bruno to do all sorts of stuff. He wondered how much Bruno could be pushed, how much crap could he take?

"Bruno, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. The Sarge wants you gone. I'm surprised you haven't left anyway, but in this precinct, this is your formal resignation. You can post us your I.D and security pass" Bruno knew it was coming but with Coop out of the picture, he didn't know when. He could handle the comments the jokes and the sniggers behind his back because the job gave him the paycheck he needed to provide for his beautiful wife and the kids that wanted everything without paying for it. Now the job, the money the pension was going to be taken out from under him he didn't know what he was gonna tell wife when he got back. Mcree saw the anxious look in Bruno's eyes and figured this could be used to his advantage if Bruno was so desperate to keep money coming in, Mcree figured he'd do anything. "Bruno, If you want, I could pass your name onto another precinct, one that doesn't know, that's if you're OK with..." "Yes, I mean yes Sir, thank you" Bruno said as Mcree caught a glimpse of the relief in his eyes. "Bruno, before I do that though you gotta do me a favour back" Mrcee asked looking at his desk. "Sure Sir..." Bruno's voice tralied off as Mrcee opened the drawer on his side of the desk and took out a list of his favourite usual suspects. "These are our "brought men" Mrcee said in a matter-of fact tone. "They give us tip offs, we give them what they want, well you do now"

"Excuse me?" Bruno asked in disbelief.

"Bruno look outside my office, you think that any of those men respect you out there?"

"This isn't about anyone's respect Sir" Bruno answered. "This is about setting an example, it's about being able to go to bed at night with a clear conscience"

"Going to bed with who huh? Your wife... or Coop?" Bruno sat back on his chair and turned away. No matter how moral he was Mcree was always going to throw this back in his face. His colleagues never spoke about him, The Sarge had chased him away when he got Coop's crutch. Maybe it was best he did move on. Everyone around him had. "Here's my card if you change your mind" Mrcee said as he passed him a small square piece of paper with a number on it. Bruno left knowing that he had a week to decide what to do before he became an officially broke homeless family man.

Coop finally had enough energy to clean his room, his pop had been complaining about it for ages and around six pm that evening, he knew the real reason. Jenny Pop's special little secretary was coming over to see him especially and Coop knew that whining and complaining wasn't going to stop it, so he just went along with it. He was on the landing ready to go down the stairs when he heard his parents talking in the living room. "Got rid, Brogan he's not a piece of trash, Jimmy's got three children" Laura said. Coop leaned against the wall, knowing it was gonna be more difficult to see him. "Coop's our child, in case you've forgotten we have to check up on him if I find out..." Coop went back upstairs waiting for his father to calm down. Brogan could see his wife getting more stressed but for Coop's sake decided to push her.

"You know Laura if I didn't know you any better, I'd think that you were supporting this. Is this what you want your son to be? A filthy bastard that parents shield their children from?

"No..." Laura began but paused to cough.

"Cause they're gonna blame you too, not just me. People are gonna wonder if you taught him this, people are gonna look at you and wonder what you did to him to make him like this!" Laura sat down on the sofa her heart pounding against her ribs, the blood rushing to her face. "Sweetie, can you get my pills, they're in..." Laura closed her eyes for a while to gather her thoughts, her head was spinning. Brogan looked in the bedroom found them in the drawer and waited for one minute exactly. He came out to the lounge to see Laura weezing softly. "Laura?" He asked. His wife looked up at him and attempted to stand up to get the pills but as Brogan thought, she was too exhausted. "Tell me I'm doing the right thing" Brogan asked stepping back and holding the bottle of pills infront of his nose and shaking them. Laura sat there in worried horrifed silence as her husband walked out of the room and put the pills back in her drawer. The panic was flooding her system. She defied him, now her body, her mind and her spirit was paying the price. By the time Brogan had come back the second time, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He called the ambulance.

Jenny arrived as Coop and Brogan were watching their partner, their mother being hoisted on a stretcher. Brogan played the confused devoted husband so well his son had no idea. "Pop, did she stress herself out again?" He asked his father, as he Brogan and Jenny watched Laura breathing through an oxygen mask on the other side of the wall. "We were arguing again, over you son" Brogan said, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a tremor. "She was shaking, upset... I got her pills but by the time I came back..." He wondered off down the corridor and Coop followed him. "I thought she kept her pills close? He asked. "She did, but after all she's gone thorugh lately, she was puzzled" Coop placed his palm on his Pop's shoulder, but Brogan shook him off. "You want your mother to get better? You want her to stop feeling so down you've gotta buck your ideas up son" Brogan warned. He turned looking at Jenny who was pretending to mind her own business by talking to a nurse.

"Look at her" Brogan added. "She's picture perfect. Your mother would love to wake up to you two being friends... go on son" Coop looked back at his mother. It looked like she was sleeping, she looked so peaceful, so anger and worry free. Talking to her wouldn't hurt. Prodded by Brogan he made his way over to Jenny and the nurse trying not to let his shoes squeak on the polished floor. As the nurse excused herself, Jenny gave him a warm smile and touched his shoulder, he smiled back admiring how pretty she was.

A beautiful stranger. It was about time he got to know Jenny.


	4. Sweet and Sour Secrets

A/N: Strong Language. Btw Coop will be in "Mayhem in Stockton, but I don't where I'm going to put him. I really like Carlos and Miller together, but I guess Coop could put a spanner in the works.

* * *

"Mom, are you sure you don't want the peach slices and Strawberries in it?" Coop asked.

"Honey it's gonna be a chocolate cake" Laura told him.

"No it's not, and you're not baking" Coop said. "Come on mom, take a seat and relax" Coop said. Three weeks after her panic attack and she was still buzzing around the house like an angry fly. "I'll bake" Coop said. "When have you ever baked a cake?" Laura asked. "Pop will help" Coop said as his father came down the stairs. "Help with what? Laura you should be in bed" Brogan said kissing his wife on the cheek. He wasn't sure how much his wife knew. She acted normal, so he assumed his wife's memory had forgotten how she ended up in hospital. "Go to bed honey" Brogan ordered as his wife looked at her son. With his nod she got up and went to her room. "We're baking mom a cake after work Pop" Coop said. "Keep her off the sweet chocolate chips" Coop said.

"Talking of sweet...how's Jenny son?" Brogan asked. Coop nodded. "She's...nice" Coop said. "Coop I don't like the sound of that" Brogan said nodding. "Have you seen her since your mom's panic attack?...no I can tell by your face" Brogan said. "I'm inviting her over for dinner" Brogan announced. "Pop...don't" Coop moaned. "Don't paaa_p_ me son, you've got to snap her up before someone else does" Borgan said. "Pop I'll do it myself" Coop said with a determined nod. "You better" His Dad said. Like a kid his father was still driving him to work. Mcree paired him with a rookie called Tommy Conlon, a rough ex marine that looked like a bodybuilder.

They talked as they patrolled around the streets. Tommy was a bit of a mother's boy and had spent most of his life without his drunken evil asshole of a father. _"Lucky you"_ Coop thought as they got out of the car to deal with the local trash. They saw one guy passing a small "package" and dragged him to the side to see what was going on. Tommy pinned him up against the wall while Coop was about to search his pockets. "Coop wait!" Bruno yelled. Coop looked up. "Conlon, put him down" Coop said. Tommy wasn't listening. "If you won't search this shit-bag I will" Tommy said. "Conlon, lay off...Mcree told me about your temper. Mcree blabbing that early is a bad sign. Go to the car cool off" Coop said.

Tommy dropped Bruno like a pebble into the water and Bruno stood up but couldn't look Coop in the eye. "Bruno, look at me" Coop said. "Jimmy...tell me you're not" Coop said. Bruno dug into his pockets and took out the note they pulled him off the street for. Coop took it from him being careful that his finger's didn't touch Bruno's. "You're setting up deals?" Coop asked. "Jimmy how fucking low can you go?" Coop asked. "Mcree didn't give me any choice" Jimmy said taking the paper back. "I say no to Mcree my career's over, and in case you've forgotten Coop I've got kids to take care of" Jimmy said. "So what? having kids hasn't stopped you from turning stuff down before" Coop said. "Just get out of here Bruno before I get Conlon on you" Coop said walking away.

* * *

"Bruno for fuck's sake! What did I tell you? Hmmm?" Mcree asked when Bruno told him what had happened. "I told you to make this your "evening" thing and you go out in broad daylight and get caught by cops" Mcree said. "My kids have got a school play coming up, I've gotta be there tonight" Bruno said. "Bruno I don't give a flying shit if your kid's knocking on heaven's door. "You do not and I repeat, _do not_ do that again in the day. We're lucky Coop was the one that caught you" "What does that mean?" Bruno asked in surprise. "Any other Cop would have nailed your ass and then it would have been over" Mcree said signing paperwork. "Mmmmmm...that gives me an idea..." Mcree said, but he wouldn't tell Bruno what it was and sent him home.

"Jenny Dear, what's it like working with the police?" Laura asked as Jenny took her coat off. "It's lovely Mrs Cooper...all of the guys treat me well and there are some women at the phones with me" Jenny said. "No women working in the force of course" Brogan said. Coop and his father got the lasagna out of the oven and began spooning it onto plates. "I'm gonna take your mom out for a walk" Brogan said. "After dinner for the fresh air" "I'll come too" Coop said. "No son. I raised you to have manners and you'll stay here and keep _your_ cute _guest_ company" Brogan said. "This is lovely, Mrs Cooper" Jenny said tucking into her lasagna and vegetables with gravy. "Thank you dear" Laura said. "I can give you the recipe if you like" Laura said.

"Jenny be honest" Brogan said. "What kind of guy are young man are you looking for? Do you like smart honest men like our Coop here?" Brogan asked.

"Pop Please" Coop said embarrassed as he looked at Jenny dunking her vegetables in gravy. "It's okay" Jenny said. "Brogan Coop's a lovely guy. I can see why you're both so proud of him" Jenny said. Brogan smiled. Coop and Brogan collected the plates and Brogan got his wife's coat. "Time for a walk around Laura. We'll go anywhere you want" Brogan said. With his parents gone alone with Jenny, Coop turned on the Television back on. Jenny sat on the sofa and Coop didn't know what to do or what to say. "Do you want a drink?" He asked. "Umm...yeah...sure" Jenny said as he went into the kitchen. He got Jenny a drink brought it out and went back in the kitchen.

He was gonna make a fruit cake for his mom. It would distract him from Jenny and his Pop, and most of all from Jimmy. They'd known that Mcree was a crooked asshole for years. He never thought Jimmy would fall down the same path. In a way Jimmy's decision to team up with Mcree made it easier for Coop. He broke a couple of eggs in a bowl with flour butter, sugar and a few drops of vanilla essence. He began stirring as Jenny came in. "Your're um...making a cake? You should have called me" Jenny said. "Why have you got a degree in cake baking? That would come in handy right about now" Coop said. "Can I try the mix"? Jenny asked. Coop got a spoon and gave it to her.

Jenny took the mix off her spoon on her finger, and put it on Coop's nose. "Aww, don't do that!" Coop said as Jenny leaned foward and licked the cake mix off. Coop touched Jenny's cheek and she leaned forward and kissed him. It was nice, for a first kiss. Tense and short, but Jenny's hands were tugging his jeans towards him. Coop dutifully hugged her and she helped put fruit in the mix before Coop scooped the mixture into a cake pan and put it in the oven. As his parents came through the door Jenny was rubbing what was left of the cake mix off Coop's nose. "You kids having fun?" Brogan asked. "I guess" Coop said. "We made a cake" Jenny said. "That's great" Brogan said getting his wife a cup of tea. It was clear to him his plan was working.

"Don't they look amazing? Jimmy's wife said as he watched his kids in bright costumes in the school play. "Yeah...great" Jimmy said. He didn't know if Coop or Conlon were going to rat him out. Right now he didn't care. He was sitting next to his wife, the most beautiful woman in the world and his kids were professional little actors making him proud. But all he could think about was what Coop thought of him now. He knew Coop would be disappointed in him and that made Bruno's heart stop. His kids took a bow, applause erupted. Bruno keep grinning and clapping but he was determined to use Mcree to get Coop's trust back.


	5. Been There, Punched that

A/N: Thanks to readers for the reviews. Borrowed a few lines from the show. Strong Language. Violent scenes. Jimmy's wife is called Eileen.

* * *

Jimmy dreamt about that mistake that he made. For days he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Coop's face. That look of disappointment, that look of hate. Jimmy silently prayed that Coop didn't hate him. He could remember what they talked about the on the night of their first kiss. Out on the lawn with beers in their hands.

"_You know what this is about Coop. I ain't going against Mcree. I could lose my job. You don't know anything" Bruno said. _

"_We're Cops. That's all I need to know" Coop said. _

"_I've got three kids. Don't talk to me about taking Fifty bucks a week from a piece of crap" Bruno said._

* * *

Now here Jimmy was. Taking Money from pieces of crap on Mcree's doorstep. Sure it gave him a headache. But Mcree's job paid his bills and kept his wife with fancy clothes and jewelry. He couldn't say "No" to Mcree or he and his family would be out on the street.

It was early in the morning and today was the day. Coop woke up and peeled the curtains back. His body felt as good as new and this time tomorrow, he'd be back in his own apartment. He watched TV before he went downstairs and started making his parent's breakfast.

"Son what have you done?" His father Brogan asked.

"What Pop?" Coop asked.

* * *

"The last time you made Breakfast, you broke your Mother's china vase" Brogan said. "What have you done?"

Coop shook his head. "I called them. The Doctors cleared me and I can go home. This is just a "Thank you" breakfast…..don't get used to it Pop" Coop said as he flipped over a pancake. Ten minutes later, his Mother came down and smelled burning. "Sweetheart let me take over" Laura said. But Coop shooed his Mother away. He handed out the Breakfast on trays and his Mother Laura took a bite out of a Pancake. "Mom….if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it" Coop said.

"No….it's….umm….lovely" Laura said pretending that her Son's pancakes were nicer than they really were.

* * *

"So son…it's great that you're going back to your own place. Not just because you're a pain in the ass, but you'll have more space…..for you and your Jenny" Brogan said. Coop nodded and picked up the trays. He went into the kitchen and Brogan followed him. Coop began turning on the tap and his Father stood behind him in silence.

"Yeah Pop?" Coop asked. "Want another Pancake or some toast?" He asked.

"I'm good son…look. A man needs to have his own space. I don't wanna crowd you son. I know you want your freedom. But it would be nice to see you and Jenny over for dinner sometime" Brogan said.

"I'll ask Jen" Coop said.

* * *

"If you don't I'll ask her for you" Brogan said.

"Pop….." Coop said.

"I want you and Jenny here for dinner in the next month" Brogan said. "It will put your Mother's mind at ease" Brogan said. Brogan brought round some of his cop buddies to help Coop move his things back to his place. "Thanks guys" Coop said with a nod. They nodded back, but Coop knew that they were bitching about him behind his back.

Maybe he should give Jenny a call, just to smooth things over with his parents.

* * *

"Wow Bruno, you're getting fucking good at this" Mcree said. He counted the money on the table and gave Bruno Fifty-Five dollars. "Wait. Fifty-Five dollars is all I'm getting?" Bruno asked. "Bruno, you're fucking lucky you're getting anything. You screwed up the last time and you need to learn" Mcree said. "I'm learning, you just need to give me time" Bruno said. "Bruno we don't have time. This business is thick and fast you've got to keep up" Mcree said.

"I've got kids Mcree. They're all babies. I need more than this" Bruno said waving the notes in his face.

"I can give you more alright. But it's not money" Mcree said.

"What? A credit card?" Bruno asked.

"God Bruno, you're funny. Nope. Better than cash Bruno. It's news about your favourite partner" Mcree said.

* * *

"I don't have one. You fired me remember" Bruno said.

"Well then I guess you don't want to hear the latest Coop update" Mcree said.

Coop went to work. He was partnered with Tommy Conlon again. Tommy didn't talk much, but he ran fast and was good muscle to have around. "You're not gonna stop me today right?" Tommy asked. "Nah..do what you want" Coop said. They did the usual, pinned a guy down and cautioned a girl when they both got too loud. "Calm down Sir or we will arrest you" Coop said as Tommy pushed the guy to the floor.

"It's her" The guy said. "You know what it's like with Chicks…they're fucking crazy" The man said.

Coop didn't know what that was like, but he could fake it to get his Dad of off his back. After work Coop showered and called Jenny to ask her if she was free. She was going out with friends, but he arranged to meet her later. "I'll try to get away early. I want to see you Coop" Jenny said. Coop said he'd see her later. He thought about going out, but didn't want to get too carried away. He didn't want to Jenny to see him drunk.

* * *

Coop watched sport on TV until he heard a knock on the door. If Jenny was a sports fan, he'd have hit the jackpot.

"Hey…" Coop said. Then he saw Bruno. He started to close the door.

"Coop wait….don't shut me out…come on" Bruno said.

"Jimmy I've got nothing to say" Coop said.

"Then just hear me out" Bruno said. "Five minutes Coop…that's all I'm asking" Bruno said.

* * *

Five Minutes wasn't going to hurt…..was it?" Coop opened the door and let him in. As soon as Bruno walked in he could feel the tension between them. He wanted Coop to feel the same. But Coop didn't look at him. "How does it feel?" Jimmy asked. "What?" Coop asked him. "To be home" Bruno said. "Oh…you know" Coop said with a shrug.

"Look Bruno….I've got Company coming soon" Coop said.

"Company huh?...who?" Bruno asked.

"No….Bruno…..you….you don't get to ask me that stuff. Not anymore" Coop said. "You've gotta go"

"Coop, I'm desperate okay. That's why I'm working for Mcree. I don't have anyone else to turn to. I've got all these responsibilities and your Dad fired me" Bruno said.

* * *

"Don't bring my Pop into this" Coop said.

"He's got_ everything_ to do with this. Your Dad's the reason I'm doing deals with trash on street corners" Bruno said.

"Cry me a river Jimmy. A lot of shit has happened. You've never had a fucking backbone Jimmy. But you know right from wrong" Coop said. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"Coop I'm still the same guy. The same partner that used to bust shins with you. The same guy that had late night drinks with you. We can start again Coop….just you and me" Jimmy said.

* * *

"You mean you me and Mcree? Bruno, I can't do that. You've changed" Coop said.

"Coop so have you. You use to fight for everything. Now you're just your Dad's lap dog" Bruno said.

"That's rich. You can't breathe without your wife next to you" Coop said.

"Eileen's not here now….Coop I…." Bruno said.

* * *

"I don't wanna hear it Jimmy" Coop said opening the door. "Get out" Coop said. With Coop getting bored of him there was nothing that Bruno could say. He told his wife he was working late and stopped off at a bar. He couldn't have too many drinks Eileen would only give him hell about it. He knew how sad it was. Sitting in a bar alone thinking about what could have been. Coop was happy to throw around accusations, but Coop was the one who'd really changed.

Ever since Coop had gotten shot he'd become a different person. Money was one of the reasons that Bruno wanted his old job back, but he'd do whatever it took to get back to his real job. He wanted to be Coop's partner again and if he played Mcree like a fiddle, maybe he could get a second chance. In more ways than one. Jimmy finished his drink and made the short walk home. He heard someone shout his name.

* * *

"Bruno?" The man called out. Jimmy stopped and turned around. Two guys were running towards him. He thought they might need help at first. Then one of them swung at him. He caught it and struggled to get his baton out from his holster.

"I'm a cop!" Bruno yelled, as the guys started punching and kicking him to the floor. After Bruno was battered and bloody the two men backed away. Jimmy pulled himself to his knees. A foot pushed him back down. He grabbed at it, but stopped when he saw who the foot belonged to.

* * *

"Bruno, you saw my son today didn't you?" Brogan asked.

"So...that's why you got thugs on me Sarge?" Bruno said.

"Stay away from my son Bruno. For good. Or else you'll get way worse than this" Brogan said as he and his thugs walked away.


	6. Bold Cops, New Tricks

A/N: Thank you to all the Readers, for the reviews. Strong language. Congrats to Mr Hallisay [who played Jimmy Bruno] and Miss Hewitt. Strong Language.

* * *

Jimmy dabbed at his bruises in the mirror.

What would Coop say or do if he knew?

* * *

But Bruno couldn't think about that right now. It wasn't like Coop was his wife. He had Eileen to answer to. But luckily for Bruno, she thought he was still in the force. "Poor Baby" Eileen said kissing him on the forehead. "I'll go to the store tomorrow and get some plasters and cloths and bandages" Eileen said. "Hun….I'm great….it's all part of the job" Jimmy said, going to kiss his kids Goodnight. The next day Mcree had another job for him.

"So Gavrik will be expecting you. You nod. Ask for a Brandi at the bar and he'll follow you to the table. Then you wait until he gives you the cash. Got it?" Mcree said. "Yeah sure" Jimmy said. "Oh and Jimmy, the next time you come here, wear a cap, you look like shit" Mcree said looking at Jimmy's bruises. The man who'd caused Jimmy's bruises was making his wife breakfast.

* * *

"What have I done to deserve this?" Laura asked her husband.

"I don't want you to get too stressed out Laura" Brogan said.

"Awww…..how sweet of you" His wife Laura said.

"Coop will be bringing Jenny over, and you'll be cooking dinner" Brogan told her. "Oh" Laura said. She knew there was a catch. Coop had never really been the dating sort. He did all the right things, taking Jenny out the movies and buying her flowers. But a part of him hoped Jenny would get bored over him and quickly move on. "I'm sorry about this whole get together with my parents" Coop said as they walked around the park hand in hand.

"No problem, your Dad's funny" Jenny said.

"Sure…if you mean funny as in crazy" Coop said with a shrug. He was glancing at the dogs running, when he thought he saw a face that he'd rather forget. Still suspicious, he went to his boss. "Mcree, I think…..I think I saw Sash Gavrik today" Coop said in Mcree's office. "That's bullshit Coop Gavrik's in custody….maybe you're mistaken" Mcree said.

"Well…..give me the Precinct name, my Dad can make a call" Coop said.

* * *

"Coop you're not the only Cop that knows people. I've got this one covered…..thanks" Mcree said. Coop nodded, but wasn't convinced. He asked his Dad Brogan to make that "call" and found out Gavrik had been released. Gavrik wasn't the smartest guy around. Coop knew that Gavrik would be up to his old tricks with the same people. When he'd finished Mcree's paperwork, he took a lunch break and decided to follow Gavrik.

Gavrik went to a bar and was waiting for someone. Coop sat with a drink at a nearby table. A minutes later Gavrik was joined by a guy in a cap. Coop couldn't see the guy's face.

"So….I understand you have something for me?" Gavrik asked Bruno.

"I've gotta see the money first" Bruno said.

"No…you have to give me the "present" first Gavrik said.

* * *

"That's not what we agreed" Bruno said.

"I'm not leaving without it" Gavrik said. He reached in his pocket for something and Coop had to do something. He pulled out his gun and walked towards Gavrik and his "customer"

"Police" Coop said. Gavrik nodded.

"You set me up?" Gavrik asked Bruno.

"Put your hands up where I can see them Gavrik" Coop said. Gavrik put his hands up. "Don't worry Coop I'm leaving" Gavrik said. He turned to leave and Bruno ran out the door. Fast on his tail Coop ran after him. He grabbed him by the arm and pushed him to the ground. Coop began to pat him down. Bruno hesitated before telling him who he was.

* * *

"Coop is this a one time only frisk, or a regular thing?" Bruno asked. Coop sighed and let his former Colleague up.

"Bruno….I've told you…" Coop said.

"Coop I've told _YOU_, I need the money" Bruno said.

"I can't keep protecting you Bruno, I'm not your fucking babysitter"

"Coop I never asked you to be" Bruno said.

"How are you gonna help Eileen and the kids with scum like Gavrik?" Coop asked. "The Russians will chew you up and spit you out"

* * *

"Mcree's got it covered" Bruno said.

"Yeah Mcree lies for a living Bruno. We both know Gavrik doesn't play games. Look what he's done to your face" Coop said.

"This? Swing accident with the kids a few days ago" Bruno said pointing at one of his bruises. "Gavrik didn't do this"

"Swing Huh?...yeah yeah…who punched you Jimmy?" Coop asked.

"Coop…..I would tell you the full swing story, but you don't care about me….remember?" Bruno said.

* * *

Bruno picked himself and his cap up off the floor and leaving. For some reason Coop didn't believe him. He knew Bruno. When Bruno was being really honest, he looked at Coop, right in the eyes. When Bruno told him that "Swing accident" Bruno was looking at the floor. He didn't get why Bruno was lying.

Did Jimmy trust Coop anymore?

After Coop finished work, he picked up Jenny who was wearing all new clothes. "You look great" Coop said kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks" Jenny said squeezing his thigh. He took her to his Parent's place. His Dad Brogan was setting the table, while his mother was cooking. "Ahh Jenny how are you?" Brogan said giving Jenny a hug. "Great Mr Cooper, and you?" Jenny asked.

* * *

"Better now I've seen you. Jenny why don't you help Laura in the Kitchen" Brogan asked. Jenny nodded and Coop sat down at the table.

"Thanks Pop for the Gavrik call" Coop said.

"No problem, so….son Jenny's Birthday is coming up did she tell you…." Brogan said.

"Yeah….Pop Jimmy was in on that Gavrik deal…..he was…in bad shape" His son said back.

"Well arrest him, the sooner the better son, Now Jenny's Birthday….."

* * *

"It's not that simple. Pop….Jimmy came to see me, days ago" Coop said.

"Son, what the hell is your point?" Brogan asked.

"Ain't it funny Pop that after he leaves my place Jimmy gets his ass kicked in broad daylight? No-one helps him…..I've checked Pop and no-one reported it" Coop said, staring at his Father.

"Son, you don't even know when that creep got beat up. As I've been telling you. Bruno's bad news. Doing deals with Mcree…..drugs, gangs, son that's what scum like Bruno does. If he gets beaten up by two thugs, he had it coming" Brogan said.

* * *

"How do you know it was Two thugs Pop?" Coop asked.

"I know nothing Son. Coop you're the one who said he got his ass kicked. Why are we even talking about him anyway? It's best for all of us if you don't mention that

pervert's name in the house" Brogan said.

"Why Pop? Am I onto something?" Coop asked.

"No, because Bruno is a dirty disgusting waste of space. Have you ever thought that Bruno forced himself on a guy and picked the wrong one? Hmmm? Maybe sickos like Bruno like it rough? Son you're not the only one Bruno's preyed on. Now l don't want to hear any talk of this again. Your Mother's been in hospital because of you once already. Do you want her back there again?" Brogan asked.

* * *

"Time for dinner boys" Laura said coming out of the kitchen with Jenny.

"Paul….eat your carrots" Jimmy said to his son. His son picked at them, but didn't eat all of them.

"Jimmy can you take all the trash round to the front?" His wife Eileen asked. Jimmy took the inside bin out and emptied it in the other bin in the backyard. He heard some rustling and thought it was a cat. But out of the bushes a person came out.

"What the fuck?" Jimmy gasped.

* * *

"Look….I'm sorry I startled you…..but, I've heard things about you and I want to talk" Gavrik said wiping the twigs off of his clothes.

"What? You mean after you tried to screw Mcree on that deal and you nearly killed me? There's nothing to talk about" Jimmy said.

"_That's the thing. I Heard you used to be a politseyskiy...…a cop. Maybe we could cut Mcree out" Gavrik said. _

"You have very cute kids" Gavrik said.

"Don't you ever bring up my kids...are you some kind of perv?" Jimmy asked.

* * *

"That's not what I mean….my English…..you want the best for your kids and I can give you more money. Ten times what you get from Mcree" Gavrik said. "Think about it" Gavrik said as he gave Bruno his card.

"He may be your boss but he's using you. For your family's sake. Turn your back on Mcree and work for me" Gavrik said.


	7. Stone Cold

**_A/N:_ **Thanks for the **_Reviews and the Advice!_**

* * *

**_A/N:_ **Strong Language.

* * *

"So the Girls actually Brought in one of those answering machine Thingys. Can you imagine that Coop? It must have cost an arm and a leg" Jenny said.

"Yeah, those things are expensive" Coop said poking at Jenny's burnt toast with his fork.

"And I told Charlie that you'd help her with **_that_** Traffic ticket. I said you'd meet her at lunch" Jenny said.

* * *

"I'll have a look at it Jen, but I can't promise her anything" Coop said. Coop kind of expected it. When someone was dating a Cop. It was bound to come up.

That a Girl would want Favours and Law advice and things like that. Cop just didn't want to make it a **_regular_ **thing. Of course Charlie's problems were a welcome distraction...

* * *

If he focused on Charlie, he didn't have to focus on Jenny, and how long they were going to last.

"So you'll go to see her?" Jenny asked. "Yeah sure" Coop said. She kissed him on the cheek and rubbed his back. It only made him think of the Elephant in the room.

Before work, he went over to Charlie's place. Charlie was a small over the top Brunette, that lived on the poor side of town. Charlie and Jenny had known each other for Years.

* * *

It wasn't long before Coop was driving Jenny to Charlie's place every weekend.

"Hey Coop, come in. Do you want Tea Coffee? A Milkshake? Something Stronger? She asked. Coop shook his head.

"It's Early. So, You got something for me Charlie?" Coop asked. After making herself a drink, Charlie took the Traffic Ticket out of her bra.

* * *

"Come on Charlie, do you want Jenny knowing that I **_touched_** this?" Coop said grabbing the ticket anyway.

"Come on Coop, seeing you is the closest to dating that I get. So do I have to pay? Or can I tell the Pigs to go and screw themselves?" She asked.

"You were Speeding Charlie. Sorry but you're gonna have to pay" Coop said, Reading the Ticket.

* * *

"That sucks" Charlie said. After talking about how bad the Ivory Giants were doing this season, Coop had to make a move. He hugged Charlie goodbye. She closed the door. Coop turned and bumped into a guy with UPS overalls.

"Sorry" He said.

"Hey Coop" Jimmy said. Coop shrugged at him. The last time they'd met, it was Frosty. It was always Frosty between them. But if Jimmy had found an honest job, then what was the point in holding a Stupid Grudge?

* * *

"So this is what you're doing **_now_** Bruno?" Coop asked. "There's no need to be embarrassed" Coop said.

"I'm just gonna be honest with you Coop" Jimmy said. "I'm working for Gavrik" Jimmy said.

"Fuck, Sash Gavrik. He's a bigger asshole than Mcree" Coop said. He done his work on Gavrik. Now Jimmy was working for him, it was about time Jimmy knew the facts

* * *

.

Gavrik was a Control freak. He was a creep too. He used "Bodyguards" to get rid of competition. The Guys that told him to fuck off, were either buried in debt in Six Months. Or, they were never seen again.

"Jimmy...we need to talk" Coop said. Believe it not, Jimmy was willing to listen. His bruises had healed from the beating. He looked better than ever. But Coop couldn't focus on that. They went to a local cafe and drank coke from heavy bottles.

"About Gavrik..." Coop began.

* * *

"About **_Jenny"_** Bruno said. How far do you wanna to go with her?" You obviously can't have _**Sex**_!" Jimmy explained.

"Jimmy, keep your voice down, okay? You can't tell me what I can and **_can't_ **do. Anyway. Pop said I'd always make a good Dad" Coop said. But even he wasn't sure if that was true.

"You'd make a Good kiddie Play-mate Coop. But you wouldn't be a Good Dad" Bruno told him simply.

* * *

"What? Why? So you're saying I'm too selfish?" Coop asked angrily.

"No. It's not that. You're just too used to being the "Single Guy" You like The magic of being Single. You know? You like going out there and doing your own thing with the **_ladies_**. You don't want to be tied down Coop" Jimmy said.

"And you know What Coop? I don't blame you. The last thing you wanna do, is be tied down with a Couple of kids. You don't want to ask yourself why you've married a Girl that you don't love. You're a just a Wild Horse Coop. Don't let your Pop put a saddle on you" Jimmy said pausing to take another sip.

* * *

"Jimmy, I'm not gonna live _**your **_life" Coop said. "I came to tell you that Gavrik is Bad News and you need to break away" Coop told him.

"I'll break away when you do" Jimmy told him.

"Fuck...Jimmy...just stop being so Stubborn" Coop warned him.

* * *

"You know that **_your_** Pop. You know that **_Good Old_ **Brogan, isn't going to stop until Jenny's knocked up. Just run Coop. Run while you can still see the "Exit Sign" Jimmy said.

Bewildered, Coop walked out of the Cafe with his Coke. He walked back to the car. He went back to the Station and found his Mom there.

"Mom? Umm...are you okay?" Coop asked. She very rarely visited the Station.

* * *

"Yes. I got a little groggy on the street and one of your friends kindly took me here" Laura took out the Pill container, and her crumpled prescription.

"Could you refill these for me?" Laura asked.

"Sure. Umm...Carla, can you look after her for one second?" Coop asked. The Receptionist nodded.

* * *

Coop was walking to out of the Station doors he got a Call from his Pop, Brogan. "Hey Pop, I'm just going to get Mom's pills. Do you want anything?" Coop asked.

"There's no need to get them son. There's a full container at home" Brogan told him.

"There's **_isn't_ **Pop. Mom's got the Pill container with her" Coop told him.

* * *

"Well she's got her **_Pills..._**I'm looking at them right now" Brogan said.

"You've told her you've got them right?" Coop asked.

"I told her this morning. Son you've gotta remember that your Mother's memory isn't as Good as it once was" Brogan told his son.

* * *

"Sure Pop. I'm gonna get Mom home" Coop said. Coop didn't know why. But he ended his Dad's call and walked to the Chemists'. There was no reason for his Pop to lie. But Coop decided to get his Mother's pills...

**_Just in case..._**


End file.
